


Expectations

by spicedrobot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Human Zenyatta, Kissing, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Porn Mention, Young Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedrobot/pseuds/spicedrobot
Summary: Despite the rumors, Genji's never been kissed.





	Expectations

“Promise you will not laugh.”

Zenyatta turns his full attention to Genji, setting his holopad on the bed beneath him. Somehow, it makes it worse, those thinned eyes focused with his usual serene, unreadable expression.

Genji swallows, looking at the mattress, tucking his legs closer to his body. He’s known Zenyatta for years; he would never ridicule him for something like this. Still—

“I...have you ever kissed anyone before?” He breathes out.

Zenyatta tilts his head, a small smile dimpling his cheeks.

“Yes.” Then he _does_ laugh. “Please, forgive me, but is it so unbelievable?”

“I’m not talking like...Mondatta. I mean _real_ kissing.”

Zenyatta’s smile only widens with Genji’s deepening scowl.

“My answer remains the same.” Zenyatta folds his legs into his familiar position. “But that is not what you truly wished to discuss.”

Genji sighs, flopping back on the bed, cupping his face in his hands.

“I can’t believe the guy who grew up with monks got his first kiss before me.”

Not so much a chuckle, but a soft, affirmative noise touches the air. Sometimes Zenyatta could be so frustrating. Nothing ever seemed to phase him.

“Does it bother you so much?” Zenyatta says softly.

Genji looks at him between his fingers.

“A little…”

 _Who were they?_  He closes his fingers with another sigh.

“You are worried.” Zenyatta murmurs. “Whoever you kiss for the first time will forgive any shortcomings, I am certain.”

“What?”

“This is the cause of your distress?”

“Y-yeah.”

His friend hums, and Genji’s heart stutters. It’s the sound of a plan forming, mischievous and clever, no doubt.  

“I could teach you, if you wish to learn.”

Genji sits up in an instant, the warmth that had been prickling along his neck flooding his face. He huffs to cover his excitement, crossing his arms. Then he meets Zenyatta’s gaze; his friend is no less relaxed and centered than he was minutes before.

“You would...do that?”

“My offer from a few moments ago still stands.”

Genji shoves his shoulder, but Zenyatta only laughs.

“Come. Face me and lean forward.”

Genji does, immediately staring into his own lap.

“Where should I look?”  

“You may close your eyes or look down. Normally one does not stare.”

Genji, focused on the shifting of Zenyatta’s lips and the flash of bright, even teeth, snaps his eyes shut. There’s pressure against his thigh: Zenyatta’s hand, a centering weight. His eyelids flutter at the calloused fingertips grazing his hairline, cupping the back of his head.

He feels rather than sees Zenyatta shift closer. His breath, sweet and neutral, ghosts against his lips.

“Just relax.” Zenyatta says, swiping his thumb against his neck in soft, even motions that have Genji’s skin breaking into gooseflesh.

Warm, the gentlest hint of moisture, smoother than they have any right to be. The smallest, slowest press of lips. Genji holds still, unsure how to even breathe as Zenyatta recedes and touches their noses together. When Zenyatta kisses him again, a soft smack proceeds it, still so soft it staggers him.

“This is kid stuff.” Genji mumbles, breath hitching as his lips catch against Zenyatta’s with every word.

There’s that laugh again, heated and closer than it’s ever been.

“Cocky for one who just had his first kiss.”

Zenyatta doesn’t give him time to retort, capturing his lips again, more insistently this time, the gentle sound of kissing buzzing in Genji’s ears. Zenyatta tilts his head, the hand at his neck guiding Genji, grounding him. Between one breath and the next the kiss deepens, the drag of lips, chapped against smooth, sparking something deep in his guts. Genji’s mind numbs, slowed by the sensation of it, his friend’s skin, the roughened slice of lips where an old scar interrupts his perfect symmetry.

Nails graze his scalp, the pop of almost-pain parting his lips with a gasp. Zenyatta hums, his tongue tracing just inside, soft and slick and teasing; the singular motion has Genji latching onto Zenyatta’s shoulders, moan locked in his throat. Then Zenyatta’s tongue slides along his.

Genji makes a startled noise, shifts too quickly, his teeth dragging against the intrusion.

He thinks Zenyatta will pull back with a sigh, lead him through his annoying relaxation exercises until he can calm down and properly do something that should be so easy.

Instead, Zenyatta makes a quiet noise that rumbles into his own mouth, the hand at the back of his neck tightening. His tongue lashes against Genji’s, and he answers this time. It’s the right move; his friend’s moan burns in his ears, hotter than any porn stream.

Oh. _Oh_.

It makes Genji brave, one hand fisting into the back of Zenyatta’s shirt, the other mimicking the monk’s hold on his neck, skin hot to the touch. Genji turns his head, flicks his tongue against Zenyatta’s, nips the end of it when Zenyatta pulls back to breathe, the sound of their lips parting obscene.

When he opens his eyes, Zenyatta is already staring at him, lips half parted, freckles lost beneath the bright flush along his cheekbones. Then he licks his lips, finally settling his gaze on Genji’s mouth.

“Not bad?” Genji says with more confidence than he feels, stomach flip flopping when Zenyatta responds.

“A repeat demonstration is needed before I formulate an answer.”

Genji laughs against Zenyatta’s lips as his friend closes the space between them.


End file.
